panefandomcom-20200223-history
Gigarte
Gigarte is an underground city, built in the aftermath of the pollution destruction of Lenoilia. Built to be completely self reliant, the city even has a thriving export trade of hydroponically grown vegetables and spends almost no money on mports. Instead, the money is spent on maintenance for the mirrored shafts and solar panels used to power the city. Before Gigarte was built, the capabilities of an underground city were explored by Daioh industrialists in the smaller town of Under Hill. Recently, due to the influx of travellers, a fast food chain has been allowed to open in the city. Pokeking is not thriving there, however, since residents prefer freshly grown vegetables, and visitors tend to be intimidated by the menu differences in place due to stricter regulations. Locations: The Agricultural District: The Agricultural district is located on the outskirts of Gigarte. While the rest of Gigarte reflects above ground weather conditions (Though considerably warmer than the surface in the Winter), the agricultural district has many mini environments to accommodate the specific crops growing there. Here Winter is usually simulated more fully for crops that need a rest period. Gigarte Mall: The Commercial center of Gigarte, the building was designed by Victor Worthington. PokeKing: As mentioned above, the PokeKing franchise has been granted permission to open up several stores in Gigarte. The food, imported rather than bought from the natural produce from the city, is sub par, partially from the overhead costs, which forces them to use substandard meats in their sandwiches. Pokecenter: There is a pokecenter. This one is manned by two joys, one for the day shift and the other for the night. Since people rarely stay for any length (unless going for their stonebloom badge), the two joys are adequate coverage. Tigiate Square: Tigiate Square is an important cultural center in Gigarte. Often adorned with red banners, this square has a weekly farmers market where artists and farmers sell their wares to the populace of Gigarte. It has a fountain in the center, sculpted by a local artist, depicting a Tropius in the rain. On either side of Tigiate square are two large art museums. One of which is the infamous Gigarte Art Museum, which is home to many priceless pieces of art. Many artists get their start here, getting lessons from those selling wares. Many tourists staying for only a day spend their afternoons in the square sightseeing. Gigarte Grotto: Location of The Gigarte Grotto Disaster. Relatively unexplored cave in Gigarte. Only known entrance is off of Maple Street, though recent events suggest there may be many other entrances, such as in the agricultural district. The Fields Above: High above the streets of Gigarte lies vast, roaming hills of farms and energy collectors. On the road to Gigarte one will pass a large Solar Station, several wind farms, and many different local farms that wouldn't be efficient in a hydroponic form. All the electricity used to power Gigarte is created here, as well as the air tubes that bring in fresh air to the city. All this land was set aside to maintain the sustainibility of the underground city, much land is still open to development and support the growth of Gigarte for at least 100 years. Gym: The gym in this city, Lead by Chloe, specializes in a combination of grass and rock type pokemon. So far, only two challengers have gotten their badge from this gym. Contest Hall: Diana, the Hall Leader of Gigarte, has chosen both the bug type which helps pollenate the flowers of the town, and the poison type, as a tribute to the triumph Gigartans have achieved over the pollution in Lenoilia. PokeRinger Stadium: In honor of their flying pokemon heritage, Gigarte has set up a stadium for pokeringer competitions. The game involves flying pokemon attempting to grab a ring from a hot-air balloon and bring it to the targeted area. Competitors are matched in one-on-one matches until only one remains. The winner gets a shopping spree to various environmentally friendly boutiques, a free vegetarian buffet, and the title of “Wingmaster”. The Stadium is an impressive structure that is very large. Category:Places